


Camaraderie and Friendship

by heroe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroe/pseuds/heroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bravery does not always require an act of heroism. Response to prompt nine (bravery) for SasuSaku Month. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camaraderie and Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

"Quit dragging ass and get in there, bastard!"

All heads turned to witness Uchiha Sasuke being unceremoniously shoved through the doors of the Korean barbecue shop. A very noisy and stubborn jinchuuriki trailed after him.

"Sasuke-kun? Naruto?" Sakura asked, at a loss for the impromptu entrance.

"Heya, Sakura-chan," Naruto saluted with a broad grin.

Sasuke merely grunted as his dark gaze took in the surroundings. Old-fashioned booths with charcoal grills built into the tabletops, the strong smell of marinated meat wafting through the air and an old man swiftly and efficiently preparing a variety of side dishes behind the front counter. The shop had not changed much since the last time he had visited some five years prior, meaning it must have been one of the few establishments to survive the Akatsuki invasion.

Clientele primarily consisted of recognizable faces from Sasuke's youth - Rookie Nine and Team Gai - as well as his proxy, Sai. They were comrades at best, though Naruto liked to toss around the overly sentimental word "friends" instead. In truth, Sasuke barely knew the majority. He was only really acquainted with the members of Team Seven, yet Naruto had ceaselessly badgered him to make an appearance at this get-together.

Naruto's nagging persisted. "You have something to say to everyone, don't you, Sasuke?"

Attention remained fixed on Sasuke due to Naruto's expectant query. Gritting his teeth, the former missing-nin had to remind himself that it would look bad on his record to murder the blond pest within a week of being reinstated as a Leaf shinobi. No matter how tantalizing the act may be...

His prolonged silence earned a hard slap on the back. "Spit it out, teme!"

Sasuke glowered at the contact.

"What a pain," Nara Shikamaru lazily drawled.

"Leave him be, Naruto," Yamanaka Ino piped in. "Sasuke will speak when he's ready."

Inuzuka Kiba disagreed. "This is as good a time as any. Let's hear what he has to say. Right, Akamaru? Shino?"

The oversized nin-dog, situated at its master's feet, gave a wag of the tail and barked in accord.

"I don't care either way," Aburame Shino replied.

Rock Lee energetically leapt onto a table and declared, "Speak from your heart, Sasuke! It will not lead you astray!"

"Oh brother," Tenten muttered.

Akimichi Chouji prompted, "The sooner he says something, the sooner we can eat."

Sai offered a disingenuous smile. "I didn't take the turncoat to be so shy. He's not going to start blushing and stammering like Hinata, is he?"

At his comment, the Hyuuga heiress lived up to her reputation.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tentatively intervened.

Glancing from one person to the next, Sasuke suddenly wondered how he could have ever thought of this peculiar group as his enemy. They may not be his friends per se, but they were most definitely his comrades. Naruto had recounted the determination and sacrifice these individuals, including the recently departed Hyuuga Neji, had afforded on his behalf. And now, their easy acceptance of his return was downright humbling.

Sasuke could feel the weight of Naruto's knowing stare. The idiot's perceptiveness never failed to piss him off.

"Thank you," he finally said.

There was no elaboration, as Sasuke was not the type to give flowery speeches. Everyone understood nonetheless. _Thank you for being able to forgive me, especially when I was unable to forgive myself._

Abruptly turning on his heel, the Sharingan-wielder was more than ready to make his getaway. He had accomplished what he had set out to do and, to be frank, the sappy looks he was currently receiving made him extremely uncomfortable. Rock Lee had even burst into loud, wracking sobs.

However, before Sasuke had an opportunity to reach the exit, a pair of familiar arms encircled him from behind. Sakura leaned into his much larger frame and whispered for his ears alone, "That's one of the bravest things I've ever seen you do."

Heat rose to his cheeks.

Sasuke was saved from further embarrassment when Ino grasped him by the arm and jerked him out of Sakura's embrace. "Don't go, Sasuke. You and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Ino-pig!" Sakura screeched.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru grumbled about the difficulty of women, Tenten threatened him for the insult to her gender, Rock Lee continued to wail, Chouji began to heartily feast, Kiba mercilessly taunted him for his girth, Shino sullenly pondered whether or not he had been remembered, Sai disparaged Naruto's manhood (or lack thereof), and Hinata lost consciousness at the mention of Naruto's unmentionable. All was right in Konoha once again.


End file.
